


Eve's Birthday Bash

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Eve is such a powerful being, Fights, Gen, Sword Lesbians?, Swords, Tags Are Hard, but she chooses to love what an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Eve's Birthday Bash! Or would it be better described as a melee?Happy Birthday Eve!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eve's Birthday Bash

It was a blazing hot day on a verdant field in Tokyo. Said field was usually a paradise of wildlife, nature, and tranquility. However, such features were about to be overwhelmed by the clashing of passion and steel.

Though it is important to note that all weapons present at this field were made of wood. The use of steel just sounded better to Maya and Hina, who were putting the pitch together to send to their friends.

The stars had aligned on June 27th. Not only was it Eve’s birthday, but every prominent member of CiRCLE was free, and the weather was glorious. For the previous year, Eve had a photoshoot of sorts at Ryuseido where she donned samurai attire for the first time. The Japanese culture fanatic had never forgotten how it felt to don the armour of the warriors she idolized so much, and as such she decided to take it a step further one year later.

When the other members of Pastel Palettes asked her what she wanted to do for her birthday, she stated with conviction that she wanted to fight like a samurai.

The preparations for the upcoming fights were reaching their conclusion. Marina and any staff members who had accompanied her had erected a marquee, under which they could store food, water and any weapons and props needed for the fights, as well as providing some well needed shade.

The other members of CiRCLE had gathered in a wide half semi-circle around Chisato and Eve, chattering among themselves. The star of the day had already donned her battle armour; her body was protected by a series of red, white, and black coloured leather plates tied together with cords of silk thread. Her equally impressive helmet, adorned with a gold ‘u’ shaped pattern, was held in her left hand (Chisato had managed to dissuade Eve from donning the entire suit right away), while her right hand rested on the hilt of a sheathed wooden sword she had brought from home. She had a wide, genuine smile on her face as she faced her friends as a proud warrior.

In contrast, Chisato wore a bright yellow summery dress and a sunhat. Her golden retriever Leon laid happily at her feet (and drew as many eyes as Eve and Chisato did). The only other notable thing about Chisato was that she carried a megaphone.

“Listen up everyone! The marquee looks to be set up, so I’ll give an introductory briefing before we commence.” Chisato announced. “I will be going over the rules, so pay attention.”

“This is the arena behind us.” Chisato continued, beckoning the crowds attention towards a large, flat open area cordoned off with wooden posts and rope. “All fights will take place within this space, and I want spectators to make sure that the fighters stay away from the ropes.”

“If you see a dog or any other animal enter the arena, shout DOG and we’ll halt until it’s safe to go again. If you hear me or any other person yell STOP, you stop fighting immediately, no questions asked.”

“With that done with, I’ll be going over the valid body parts to attack. Kaoru, would you grab a sword and come here?”

The fleeting prince did as she was asked, grabbing a sword and joining Chisato’s side. Unsurprisingly, her movement provoked some squeals from the audience.

“Good morning, my little kittens. It is a pleasure to help promote your safety on this fine day!” Kaoru declared, eliciting more similar sounding cries from the audience. She passed the sword to Chisato, who now menacingly held a megaphone in one hand and a weapon in the other.

“In terms of illegal areas, everything above the shoulders is ILLEGAL. If you hit someone’s neck or their face, we will instantly stop the fight.” Chisato explained, holding the sword up to Kaoru’s neck as if to illustrate her point. “Anywhere below that point, be it the stomach, crotch or shoulders, are fair game.” Chisato accompanied each body part listed with a hit to the corresponding point on Kaoru’s body. Kaoru gasped after each impact, but her elegant smile remained intact.

“D-d-don’t worry about me. It’s as Nietzsche once said: “Great power comes with great responsibility.” Kaoru insisted.

“There’s one last thing I want to say. Due to Eve-chan wearing armour, she will take two valid strikes to defeat.” Chisato continued, placing her hand on Eves shoulder. “If there are no further questions, we’ll get started!” Chisato concluded, ignoring Kaoru completely.

Eve donned her helmet as she made her way into the arena to await her first opponent.

**THE PRETTY PINK PUSHOVER, AYA MARUYAMA!**

Aya stood opposite Eve, slightly hunched over, and holding a wooden sword in one hand. Said blade wasn’t pointed at Eve, but merely held to the side. Nervousness could easily be read from her face as she struggled to meet Eve’s eyes with a determined look. Eve on the other hand stood tall, placing both of her hands on the hilt of her sword, and facing Aya with a brave face.

Aya made the first move, perhaps motivated by the fact that Eve hadn’t brandished her weapon yet. She raised her sword up high before swinging it down a second later. The swing was slow and easily telegraphed, allowing Eve ample time to step back. Just as Aya’s blade struck the dirt, Eve drew her own sword with both hands and, after making sure she wouldn’t hit Aya’s neck or face, swung it horizontally towards her waist.

Aya stumbled back in the nick of time to evade Eves attack. Any nerves Aya had were now prominently viewable as she struggled to process the previous events, which had transpired over the span of 2-3 seconds. Perhaps it was the speed of combat that threw Aya off as she turned her back and ran towards the other end of the arena.

Eve was puzzled. There was no need for Aya to turn her back if she were just creating distance, but instead she was full on retreating. This gave Eve a definitive advantage, as the vast majority of soldier deaths occurred in the retreat after the battle itself. Her armour was lightweight too, allowing her the ease of movement to catch Aya easily. However, Eve wasn’t jubilant at the prospect of this tactical advantage.

She could tell Aya was holding herself back.

Eve sheathed her sword and started moving towards Aya, who had moved into one of the corners of the arena.

“Why did you run, Aya-san?”, Eve questioned. “Turn and face me.”

“W-why should I? You’ll just get me.”, Aya retorted. Eve continued moving closer in response until the pair were opposite each other.

“The Aya I know wouldn’t run away from a challenge.”

“T-this is different from idol work Eve-chan!”, Aya stammered, waving her hands in front of her defensively. “Besides, I’m just the warmup. I’m meant to be a pushover”, she continued, her voice becoming much quieter.

Eve felt distraught. Her friend and ally, a pushover? Eve knelt down on one knee and faced Aya, her bright cyan eyes meeting Aya’s pinks.

“We’ve gone through the same hardships, you and I. We have the same job and do the same training! You deserve to fight with all your might like I can.”, Eve asserted gently.

Aya’s eyes widened and a multitude of emotions washed over her face, presumably as she tried to stop herself from crying. These attempts failed as Aya cried a few tears, but after a few seconds she steeled herself and faced Eve with her usual smile.

“You’re right Eve-chan! You and I both deserve a fight at our best. I’ll show you I’m no pushover. Can we start this again?”, Aya requested confidently as Eve returned to her feet.

Eve agreed enthusiastically as the pair returned to the center of the arena, paying no mind to the very confused spectators.

**THE PRETTY PINK PIONEER, AYA MARUYAMA!**

Once again, Aya and Eve stood opposing each other. Aya’s stance was more offensive, with her knees slightly bent and her sword brandished in front of her. She had no issues meeting Eve’s eyes, wearing her signature smile. Eve’s stance was no different from before, but now she was brimming with anticipation. She couldn’t suppress her own smile.

Aya made the first move again, rushing towards Eve and swinging her sword quickly towards Eve’s waist. Eve stepped back once again, but Aya didn’t stop her assault, continuing her swings and forcing Eve back further. Eve brandished her own sword, realizing that there would be trouble if Aya continued to push Eve towards the border.

Aya defensively hopped back when Eve drew her sword but moved in quickly to keep up the pressure. Aya’s strike was easily parried, and Eve was able to swing her blade several times in quick succession. In response, Aya hopped back again before moving in to repeat the process. Eve wasn’t reaching Aya with her sword and was making no progress in pushing her back.

Aya had control over most of the arena, with Eve still stuck close to the border. This was one of the reasons why she could get away with hopping back to duck attacks. The other was that Eve was attacking with swipes and cuts only, and these didn’t have the reach to challenge Aya.

The battle took the form of a weirdly intense dance, with Aya rushing in to keep Eve occupied and hopping back when she felt threatened. It was like a dance routine to Aya, and she had mastered it quickly. Aya struggled with improvisation and thinking on the fly, and this was going to be her downfall. Eve let Aya bask in the repetition for a little bit longer, knowing that the more Aya entrenched it, the more effective her next move would be.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Eve pulled out her trump card and thrust her sword forward aiming at Aya’s chest. Aya was too taken aback by Eve’s sudden advance to notice that she had been poked. Aya staggered backwards, and when her brain caught up with her a few seconds later, she let out a high-pitched yell, clutching the area where she got hit as she fell to the floor.

Eve gasped and rushed to Aya’s side, filled with the concern that she had hurt her friend.

“Eve-chan…”, Aya spluttered. Her hands were still clutching her chest, and she was trembling. In reality, her trembling was really exaggerated, but Eve was too terrified to notice.

“I’m sorry Aya-san! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”, Eve apologized frantically, her eyes screwed shut.

“Eve-chan.”, Aya’s voice was firmer, and she had stopped her trembling. However, Eve was too caught up in her anxiety to notice.

“This was only a sparring match, yet I’ve hurt you! I’ve failed as a samurai and - “

“EVE-CHAN!”, Aya yelled, snapping Eve got of her panic. Eve looked at Aya with wide eyes as she sat up. “I’m alright! Don’t worry! Chisato-chan just told us to do death scenes when we got hit!”

“I did, yes”, Chisato articulated from outside the arena, surprising the pair. “Though I wasn’t expecting you to take it so seriously Eve-chan. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I figured that would ruin the feel.”

“Don’t worry about it Chisato-san!”, Eve responded tactfully. She turned to Aya and pulled her into a loving hug. “Thank you for the sparring match Aya-san! You fought really well!”

Aya gave a slight giggle in reply.

“Thank you Eve-chan! You were amazing!”, she gushed.

“Let’s take a water break for now.”, Chisato declared through her microphone, scaring the hardened warriors. “We’ll move onto the next fight in 5 minutes.”

**THE SMILING SWORDSMAN, KOKORO TSURUMAKI!**

Eve only managed to get a slight glimpse of Kokoro’s smiling visage before Kokoro started moving. She was like a blur. Even if Eve drew her sword, how could she guarantee that she’d hit Kokoro in a legal area? If she bashed someone who could be described as the literal sun on the head with her sword, she’d never let herself live it down.

For this fight, the arena was fixated with several wooden boxes to mix up the fight with varying height levels. There was also a bright yellow slide, for some reason. Kokoro excitedly slid down the slide 4 times in succession before Eve got her bearings and drew her sword.

Kokoro was quite literally running circles around Eve. The samurai cast her eyes to the ground to prevent disorientation, though the main motivator was to stem the feeling of being overwhelmed.

Said feeling made way for confusion when she spotted a wooden blade laying unoccupied on the ground. A quick period of focus on Kokoro confirmed her theory.

Kokoro had dropped her weapon. She was unarmed.

Eve sheathed her own sword. Honor was one of the main teachings of Bushido, and how could one claim to be honourable when they were picking on someone who was defenseless?

“Kokoro-san, are you going to pick up your sword?” Eve quizzed, causing the other girl to skid comically to a stop.

“I don’t need it! I’ve read about swords in picture books, they can really hurt people, and I don’t want to do that! People don’t smile when they are hurt!” Kokoro clarified excitedly.

Eve couldn’t help but smile at Kokoro’s answer. She was so selfless and considerate.

Eve steeled herself and turned towards the audience. They had also noticed what Eve had realized and were spectating the fight with confusion. The exception to this rule was Hagumi and Kaoru, who were spectating the event with astonishment.

“If more people were like Kokoro, wars wouldn’t be fought. How fleeting…”

“This is why I admire Kokoron so much! She cares so much about others! I want to be like that!”

“Everyone! True samurai do not fight people who are unarmed! As such, I will not be fighting Kokoro-san any further!” Eve declared confidently.

“I won’t argue with that.” Chisato conceded, her face a concoction of stress and confusion. “We’ll take a water break for 5 minutes before we continue, then.”

The fight concluded in a draw, but not before Eve drew Kokoro into a warm hug.

**THE SLY SPEARWOMAN, HINA HIKAWA!**

“Let’s start our fight with a proper bow, Hina-san!” Eve suggested as she straightened her arms at her waist, closed her eyes and bowed respectfully.

“I was about to suggest that myself!” came Hina’s reply. She presumably did the same; Eve sensed no movement from Hina until after she opened her eyes.

When she did, she was mortified to see that Hina had kept her eyes wide open during the bow. Eve felt a scream escape her lips.

“H-H-HINA-SAN!”

“What’s wrong Eve-chan? Did I do something wrong?” Hina quizzed, her innocent tone of voice betrayed by the sly smile forming on her face.

“Y-y-you don’t bow with your eyes open!” Eve stammered. “It’s d-disrespectful!”

Hina started chuckling to herself.

“I can’t believe you actually fell for it Eve-chan! I don’t mean any disrespect towards you. Chisato-chan told me to do it!”

Eve steadied her breathing, the regular rhythm of oxygen intake calming her down. She spared a look at Chisato, who offered no comment and simply shrugged her shoulders.

“I forgive you, but I will admit that you really scared me.”, Eve confessed, returning her focus to Hina. “Shall we get started?”

“Sure thing! This is going to be boppin~!”

Hina stood opposite Eve, brandishing her spear with both hands ready to thrust. Eve had been told beforehand how excited Hina was to fight like this, and the wide grin plastered on her face was evidence of this.

More evidence came when Hina advanced forward, pushing the spear tip towards Eve. Perhaps her natural proficiency was shining through, as she seemed to manage the weight and length of the weapon without issue. Spears excelled at area control and range, to the point where a group of spear users were more effective than anything else at close range. All Eve could do initially was back up; it cost more energy for Eve to advance than it did for Hina to counter her.

She had to do something though, as Hina was pushing her towards the corner at an alarming rate.

Eve jumped back to give herself space to ready herself and draw her sword before she sprang forwards and ran towards Hina. The spear thrust came as expected, and Eve responded by ducking down and using her sword to push the spear out of her way. Hina reacted quickly and retreated back, her face shifting from confident and cocky to genuine shock. Eve was faster, rushing towards Hina and attempting a swing.

Eve felt shock reverberate through her body as felt her sword strike the air instead of Hina. Luckily, the teal haired spearwoman didn’t capitalize on her weakness, instead running back to create distance.

After regaining her senses, Eve perceived Hina’s grin returning. A lightbulb seemed to shine inside her head.

“You almost got me Eve-chan!” Hina chirped. She tightened the grip on her spear and moved her hands down the shaft of the spear, lifting it upwards and pointing it outwards.

“You won’t reach me now! I’ve just thought of something boppin~!”

With the shaft of her spear pointing straight outwards from her chest, Hina started spinning like a tornado. Any safe approach was rendered impossible as the singular spear tip became an orbital menace. Even if you weren’t struck by the tip, you would be by the shaft.

Eve wrestled her eyes away from Hina to see that many members of the audience started expressing their disdain at Hina’s tactic.

“That’s no fair Hina-chan!”, Aya yelled in disdain.

“You’ll end up hurting somebody!”, Maya cried, her voice wracked with concern and fear.

“HINA! STOP THAT AT ONCE!”, Chisato ordered angrily using the megaphone. “YOU’LL HIT SOMEONE IN THE FACE!” Everyone was startled by the Chisato’s severity; even Leon was stirred from his position at her feet.

Yet, Hina continued spinning without acknowledging any of the warnings of her friends. She was laughing like a maniac, too wrapped up with the thrill of rotation. She wasn’t moving towards Eve either, leading Eve to believe that Hina had no idea where she was.

Eve concluded that Hina had no comprehension of her surroundings while spinning. While she might be able to wait until spun herself dizzy, she realized there was a quicker way to reach Hina and end the fight.

Eve collapsed to her hands and knees and started crawling underneath the spear. As Eve predicted, Hina didn’t angle the spear downwards or try and slow herself and move away to counter. It didn’t take long for Eve to reach Hina’s legs and strike them firmly with her sword. Finally, she ducked her head and covered her neck with her hands to protect them in case Hina lost her balance.

Hina did indeed start to topple, but fortunately fell right next to Eve rather than on top of her. The impact of hitting the floor did nothing to stem her laughter.

“Hina-san! Are you alright?” Eve worried, moving herself to an upright position. Hina had ceased her laughing, but the grin was still present on her face.

“Oh, I’m sure she’s fine Eve-chan.” Chisato dead-panned from outside the arena. While Eve’s voice was laced with concern, Chisato’s was completely unsympathetic.

“She’s right Eve-chan, I’m fine! That was boppidy boppin~!”, Hina cheered. She lifted herself up to her knees and faced Eve directly. “Thank you for letting me do this!”

“I should be thanking you!”, Eve exulted. She drew Hina into a tight embrace. “It’s such a wonderful feeling to put the teachings of bushido into practice like the samurai did!”

**THE SKILLED SWORDMASTER, MAYA YAMATO!**

Eve’s final opponent had to be guided to the center of the arena. Maya had removed her glasses due to personal preference; it was her only pair and she didn’t want to break them. The impaired vision of her opponent put Eve on edge.

“Are you alright Maya-san? Do you need anything else?” Eve questioned.

“I’m alright Eve-san but thank you for asking!” Maya cheered. “I’ll do my best without my glasses.” There was a hint of awkwardness to Maya’s speech and stance, but it was probably due to the novelty of the situation. She seemed more composed than Eve, who was debating the morality of dueling someone who was somewhat unsighted. Her hands were reluctant to leave the hilt of her sword, nor did they want to draw it.

Maya was wielding a stout wooden sword and a large shield. She was struggling somewhat under its weight, but it would still serve its purpose of keeping Eve at bay. A wrong move or parried hit could easily be countered with a sword attack.

However, Eve was less interested in the advantages conferred by the shield than she was the ability for the person using it to take advantage of it. As such, she decided to test Maya, to ensure her encumberment and weak vision didn’t prevent her from putting up a fight.

Firstly, Eve draw her sword and made several strong strikes at the shield. Maya wasn’t pushed back by the force of the attack. Maya was battling the weight of her shield as much as she was Eve, but this didn’t stop her from advancing forward and putting pressure on the samurai.

Secondly, Eve hopped back and circled around Maya to test her ability to keep up with her whereabouts. Maya kept up easily at first, but the longer the rotation went on the more Maya seemed to fall out of sync. By the time Eve finished, she was at least a second behind. Orbiting around Maya until moving to strike would have been a strategy, but Eve was sure it was down to Maya’s lack of vision. Samurai didn’t stoop that low.

The ensuing cry of DOG was well timed, as Eve was too busy battling her conscience to effectively fight Maya. If Maya couldn’t fight effectively, why should Eve? There was no easy solution to the issue. Eve wasn’t the type of person to ignore and suppress her problems but focusing on the brown border collie that had bounded into the arena was the more palatable option.

The dog made his way towards Eve and Maya in its search for attention and friends. Upon his arrival he found that he got way more than he bargained for as Sayo, Kasumi, Himari and Kokoro all rushed in to appreciate the dog. The other remaining members of CiRCLE moved around to see him shortly afterwards, and the owner could only watch as 34 girls made a fuss out of her dog. The exception to this statement was Chisato, who was occupied with keeping Leon from escalating the situation further.

After the commotion died down, Eve decided that she had to talk to Maya. She really didn’t feel comfortable fighting her.

“Maya-san, can I talk to you about something?”, she asked politely.

“Sure Eve-san! What’s up?”

“I really don’t feel comfortable fighting you. You’re struggling with your shield, and you can barely see. I don’t want to hurt you.”, Eve confided.

Maya gave a weak smile in reply.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I can get my glasses for you if you really want - “

“No! W-wait! I-I mean!” Eve cut in before scolding herself internally for interrupting. “I’m sorry for cutting you off, its just that I don’t want you breaking your glasses. I’m fine with calling this fight a draw.”

The uneasy smile dissolved into a frown, as Maya directed her eyes toward the floor.

“I can’t do that. You’ve been cheated out of too many fights. We had so many more people lined up to do this. Arisa seemed pumped in using a spear and Himari was quite interested in the double axes. Sayo and Yukina originally wanted to fight with a crossbow and their fists before we had to direct them to something else. Setting up everything too so long we had to cut those fights down. To make things worse, Kokoro ducked out. I can’t do that to you Eve-san.”, Maya lamented; the volume of her voice too low to be picked up by anyone else. “You said you wanted to fight like a samurai on your birthday. I can’t disappoint you now.”

Eve took a few seconds to process everything Maya revealed to her. She hated seeing Maya so distraught and so concerned with her friends at the expense of herself.

Eve pulled Maya into a gentle hug, tightening her arms around her.

“Don’t worry about me Maya-san. Samurai do more than just fight. They fight injustice, protect the weak and uphold the teachings of bushido. I might not have done much fighting, but I have tried my best to put bushido into practice. I’ve gotten so much out of today. I’m sorry for misunderstanding the role of the samurai.”

Eve drew back from the embrace, staring right into Maya’s teary eyes.

“You’ve worked so hard to do all of this for me. Thank you so much. Its been the best birthday ever!”

Maya’s eyes seemed to dart around, her brain perhaps still looking for excuses with which she could beat herself down further. After a few seconds, her eyes met Eves a brightness shining through her tears.

“I’m so happy you enjoyed yourself today.”, smiled Maya. She took a step back, offering her hand to Eve. “Should we call it a draw?”

With an enthusiastic nod from Eve, the pair’s hands met.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the conclusion of their last fight, the sun was beginning to set in the sky and the entire group went to get food. Cookies, burgers, pizza slices, fruits and other finger foods were all served in the marquee and the members of CiRCLE feasted happily.

Eve conversed happily with the rest of the Pastel Palettes members before they excused themselves to go get more food. She then moved to a group where Tsugumi, Lisa, Moca, Aya and Kanon were sitting and talked with them. Her conversations with both groups were infrequently interrupted by some of the others. While most of them simply wished her happy birthday and best wishes, Hagumi offered a large bag of croquettes that she had apparently taken with her, Kokoro had pushed the slide from before to the table and invited them to play, and Misaki had come around afterwards to apologise.

The familiar bustle of the tent soon escalated into a harmony of excited noises and murmurs as Eve was directed to look behind her. She was greeted by the other Pastel Palettes members carrying a large white cake decorated with strawberries and chocolate and lit ablaze with candles.

Eve soon found herself overwhelmed by her tears, happiness, and feelings of gratitude. Her friends had done so much for her and the result was a day she would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your reminder(?) that Eve Wakamiya owns three swords. That's two more swords than what I've got, and infinitely more powerful than anything us mortals can achieve. She is such a powerful being, so we should be grateful that she chooses to love instead. Eve is such an angel and she deserves the world.
> 
> This is the longest fic I've written as of this upload and its my first time writing action of any kind. I appreciate any feedback and comments if you have them!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day, and I wish you the best in staying safe.


End file.
